A Superhuman Heart Beats In Me
by heatt
Summary: Gabriella has her expected monthly visitor come while she stays with Troy. She feels miserable. Troy thinks of the best way as to make her feel better, to comfort her. One of those ways is with her favorite activity that they both would enjoy. TG oneshot.


**Okay, because I am a girl I though I would write a cute little oneshot about Gabriella and having her girly problems. AKA, period. Lol. And Troy, being the amazing boyfriend he is, helps make his baby feel better. Its purely fluff.  
**

**Also, the title of this is because I love the song Superhuman by Chris Brown. DO NOT bring your hate of him into this story. I love the song and its lyrics, therefore I would love for you to not hate on the story because of the title that Chris sings. That is all I ask for.**

**Also, eh-em. There is a certain story that Kaitlin (kebarrera) are co-writing called This Is Your Life. Find her penname and read it, please. Leave a review and make us smile please. It was updated today.**

**Thank you. Read and enjoy. Leave a review por favor (please), if you wish!**

**-Heat.**

**

* * *

**

Troy made his way through the hall of his house looking for his girlfriend. She was spending the next two weeks with him because her mother was out of town, and she dreaded the thought of staying in the large house alone during the entire time. It had been five days, and they were still sane with each other. It was their first chance to live with each other (or their parents thought anyways) for the past two years, for an extended period of time.

He spotted his beloved sitting on the couch in the living room, curled up in a ball. He noted she had her head rest on her knees, immediately he thought she was ill. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

She let out a moan, "I don't feel good," she whimpered.

"Aw, Brie, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"My stomach hurts so badly because I have horrible cramps." She whispered, slightly embarrassed over the topic. Even after two years of dating, she was still shy about the topic, but he found it adorable. "Sometimes, I really hate being a girl," she whispered.

"I always have liked you being a girl," he laughed, noticing she wasn't in the mood for jokes today. "Do want me to make it better?" Troy asked.

"Troy," She whined, "Having sex won't make me feel better today," she said as though it was obvious, even though sometimes it did. But she knew this time it wouldn't, it was all too painful for her to endure.

Troy let out a chuckle, "I didn't mean that."

"Oh...well I was just saying..." The she let out another moan, of the annoyance of her stomach. Troy could see that she was really in pain this time.

"I mean, I'll get you some Ginger Ale, some medicine, watch a movie and we can smuggle?" He said. Smuggle was their special time together, when nothing could be worse, smuggling always seemed to make it all better. It was cuddling but just a different word. Troy also knew smuggling was her favorite to do with Troy. They always told each other, that they could never smuggle with any other. It was more true than anything they had ever told anyone.

It was quite often Troy would tease her with it. She would sometimes get grounded and not able to leave the house, he would tell her he wants to smuggle. She would get upset because he knew she couldn't leave the house.

Troy had gone on vacation during the summer for a week. Gabriella returned his teasing with her teasing. She said that she was going to smuggle with another boy if he didn't get home on time.

Smuggling was serious to them. It was an action that they both adored and loved more than most gestures that any other couple could do.

"Yeah, I like that idea," she said, letting a small smile play onto her lips.

With said, Troy made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of Ginger Ale and getting the "special medicine", which was what his mother called the medicine, Troy just called it the 'PMS and Cramp solution.' As he made his way back to the living room, he saw that Gabriella had already had her pick a movie picked out.

"What do you think about watching-" She began.

"Watching Mr and Mrs Smith," Troy finished her sentence as he knew it was her favorite movie.

"Am I really that predictable?" She asked.

"No, I just know everything about you," Troy said proudly, as Gabriella smiled.

Troy plopped his large body on the couch, living space for Gabriella to have the end spot. As she sat down she laid her legs over his lap and leaning her back to the arm of the chair. The position was their favorite when they would smuggle. Troy brought one of his large hands to lift the seem of her thin tee shirt, the other laid down by her ankles.

As he lifted her shirt, he recognized the familiar mark on the curve or her hip to her stomach. The tattoo was small, but meaning full. It was a heart with an arrow going through, cupids arrow, the arrow pointing to a TAB. The TAB stood for her true love, Troy Alexander Bolton. Troy bent down to the spot and pressed his lips to the tattoo, as she placed her small hand on his neck, running her little fingers through his hair. As he lifted his head back up, she kept her hand stationed on his neck, playing with his small hairs on his neck. Troy began to rub the cushions of his finger tips on her stomach, massaging her, to attempt to make her feel better.

"How's that?" He whispered just barely enough for anyone to hear, but he knew she would hear him through anything, even a rainstorm with blasting thunder. Or a tornado. It was the type of bond they had, they could hear and understand each other better than anyone ever could or would.

"It feels good," She said, leaning forward to rest her head on his broad shoulder. "Thank you, babe."

"Anything for you, baby." Troy continued to rub her stomach with his strong fingers, as she continued playing with the hairs on his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Smuggling, it was all about the moment they were in that made it special.

"I love smuggling," Gabriella whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"I love smuggling with you," He smiled brightly.

"I love you," She looked up to catch his eyes with her.

Troy pressed his lips to her button nose, "I love you too, baby."

It was then the dvd cut, and the television went back to regular television. A music video was playing, randomly, on The N (Gabriella had the station on to watch Summerland with a couple good looking men on the screen, she teased Troy about that also).

The video was Crush by David Archuleta. Gabriella piped in, "I loved this song."

"I know you do," He said. "Like I told you, I know everything there is to know about you Gabriella Anne Bolton," He smiled widely at her nickname, hoping to make it her real name one day when they are out of high school.

Gabriella smiled, pressing her lips to his to share an delicate kiss with her love. Loving the taste of his lips, she backed away, "You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized," she sang her favorite words from the song. It gave her chills thinking how true those words were when she thought of Troy. She loved him more than life itself, and he did her as well.

With that, the two continued to smuggle while watching the video feeling the love between them radiate. They wondered together, if there were other people out in the world who felt the same as they did in this moment. There has to be something out there like this, but in their world, they had the best of it all. The strongest and purest love. The best kind.

_**My only weakness is you,  
Only reason is you.  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything.**_

_**Going going I'm going away  
In love.  
You changed my whole life,  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love.  
I'm feeling all Superhuman  
You did that to me.  
Superhuman heart beats in me.  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Superhuman**_


End file.
